A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-energy exhaust gas flow. The high-energy exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section. The compressor section typically includes low and high pressure compressors, and the turbine section includes low and high pressure turbines.
Components within a turbine section include features for cooling air onto surfaces exposed to the gas flow and maintain temperatures within acceptable limits. Air for cooling is provided at pressures above those generated by the gas flow through a core flow path to prevent ingestion into interior cavities of components. Increasing airflow for cooling purposes can reduce overall engine operating efficiencies.
Turbine engine manufacturers continue to seek further improvements to engine performance including improvements to thermal, transfer and propulsive efficiencies.